Freakylicious
by AlphaChica
Summary: Loralai and Rory switch bodies for 24 hours. Dinner Theater with the Haydens and the Gilmores.
1. The Switch

Hi everyone another story I know, this one sort was Chelsea's idea and now combined with mine a new story the other version is RoryLeighDuGray's Freaky Friday.  Now everyone you didn't hear it from me but I'm telling you to flame one of my best friends (RoryLeighDuGray) and tell her to update.  (He He Chels, oh yeah I wrote this after Becky left and between Dane, Becky and I we finished 12 cokes that is why I even wrote this little thingy)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FREAKLICIOUS 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~**WEDNESDAY**~*~

It was a very weird day in the Gilmore house, Rory caught Loralai reading a book, but before she could find out what it was Loralai hid it, but Rory found out the hard way. The next day as soon as Rory came home from her date with Dean discovered a different aura before she even entered the house, and when she did.

"Holy shit," breathed Rory looking in the living room. The couch was pushed toward the wall and there was a cauldron in the fireplace "didn't even know you could light it," said Rory then looked at Loralai "okay now it just went from freaky to scary beyond belief." 

"You don't like it?" asked Loralai spinning around to model the robe, yes robe a really pretty one too it was black with silver lining in it and it was cut in the medieval princess fashion flattering her figure with a silver pendant that said _WITCH_ on it.

"Um, I like but I'm almost scared to ask why?" said Rory looking at the assortment of herbs and other materials scattered around.

"Here is yours," said Loralai throwing her a robe "go change and you will find a necklace like mine hanging from your mirror."

Rory came back out "I love this, this might be the one good thing about this evening," the robe was black like Loralai's except the lining was a silvery blue to Loralai's silver. While Loralai's was pure black with the lining of silver and no other designs, Rory's had silver threads making the pattern of a full moon, a wolf howling at it and fairies, elves and an unicorn in a glen.

"And the good thing is we can wear these on Halloween," said Loralai "we are going to have a séance to switch bodies."

"Excuse me?" asked Rory.

"Yes, besides its not going to happen we are just going to have fun," said Loralai.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Rory.

During the séance someone burst through the front door and into the living room, to their immense surprise it was Dean, Carla, and Mrs. Hart.

"Hi, we are just having a séance want to join?" asked Loralai perkily.

"Cool," said Carla stepping forward but Dean pulled her back.

"I'm sorry but it is against the Catholic Church to do this," said Mrs. Hart scandalized. (A/N We don't know if the Roman Catholic Church still condemns witchcraft, no offense to anyone.)

"Okay, Dean?" asked Rory.

"Sorry, but have you seen my backpack I can't find it," said Dean.

"No check at Doose's?" asked Loralai.

"We are going there right now," said Dean leaving and Mrs. Hart pulled Carla out the door with a very shocked expression.

~*~**THURSDAY**~*~ 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," there were screams heard in the Gilmore house and both ran to the kitchen looked at each other and once again screamed.

"Oh my God we actually pulled it off," said Rory (or should we say 'Loralai') dazed and inhaling her coffee.

"So I actually became you and you became me?" Loralai (or 'Rory') asked.

"Looks like it," said Rory.

"I get to go to Chilton hurrah for me," said Loralai sarcastically.

"We better go get ready," said Rory going upstairs and taking a shower and wore a short purple suit for the day with black boots "its bus #7 and take extensive notes anything the teacher says write it down."

"Will do," said Loralai "good luck."

"Right back at you," said Rory.

~*~At Chilton During Lunch~*~

Loralai was taking some books out of Rory's locker and seriously considered skipping, but she knew Rory would kill her.

"Mary, Mary quite contrary," said a deep seductive voice behind her and Loralai turned to see one of the hottest specimens on males standing before her and guessed that this was Tristan DuGray, one of the sources of her daughter's trouble, but what happened to Military school?

"Tristan?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm flattered you still remember me, did you miss me?" asked Tristan.

"Of course, I couldn't sleep, eat, or drink, and I woke up screaming your name every night," said Loralai sarcastically.

"Well then you, me the day after tomorrow Saturday wear a really formal dress pick you up at six," said Tristan walking away and left a speechless Loralai thinking 'Rory is going to kill me.' 

~*~Luke's During Lunch~*~

Meanwhile in Luke's diner Rory was planning a matchmaking scheme of her own. Sick of seeing Loralai and Luke dance around each other, Rory decided into taking matters into her own hands. She waited until everyone had cleared out of the diner and saw Luke go into the backroom and decided to put her plan in action.

"Jesus Christ," breathed Luke seeing Rory mere inches from him "you can't be back here."

"But I need to tell you something," said Rory.

"What?" swallowed Luke looking into her clear blue eyes and her raven black hair caressing his cheeks.

"Well, I have feelings for you," said Rory.

"So do I, but why are you telling me this now?" asked Luke puzzled.

"Not friendship feelings your dimwit, romantic feelings," said Rory rolling her eyes.

"LORALAI, our friendship," said Luke.

"What we can't still be friends? Just with a girl and boy attached to it," said Rory.

"I had no idea that you felt this way Loralai," said Luke leaning in for a kiss, but Rory place a finger on her lip "wait until Saturday Lucas, I want our first kiss to be a proper one meaning not in a storeroom."

"Fine, I'll leave Jess to the diner and we'll go out, I'll even wear the suit you bought me," said Luke smiling.

"Forget the cap," said Rory leaving.

"Damn, what the hell just happened?" wondered Luke out loud. 

As Rory was walking out of the diner she encountered Mrs. Hart "hi, Loralai can we talk?" 

"Sure go ahead," said Rory.

"I don't think Rory and Dean should see each other and I'm breaking up for him and I would appreciate it if you could tell your daughter that their relationship is over, thank you see you around," said Mrs. Hart.

"Wait what?" asked Loralai.

"Well, I always thought that you and your daughter were unorthodox, but after that Career Day speech by you, and that unfortunate incident that we walked in on yesterday I don't want Dean or Carla influenced by that and Dean asked me to do it for him so I just did," said Mrs. Hart walking away.

"That son of a bitch," said Rory walking back to the inn.

That evening Rory already had pizza ready and by the time Loralai came home she was seething mad.

"Whoa honey you look really mad," said Loralai.

"I ran into Mrs. Hart guess what happened?" asked Rory and relayed the story to Loralai.

"I'm going to go there and kick her ass," said Loralai.

"Forget it, anyone who makes their mother do the breaking up for him isn't man enough for me," said Rory.

"Speaking of men, the evil on is back and you have a date with him on Saturday," said Loralai and got up and went to the kitchen.

"Excuse me? How did that happen?" asked Rory following her.

"Well it all started with me making a "10 things I hate about you" comment," started Loralai and told her what had happened.

"Fine I'll think of this as a rebound date," said Rory "oh and you have a date with Luke, so how was the rest of your day?"

"Wait what?" asked Loralai.

"You have a date with Luke," said Rory and told her everything that happened including the part about him saying that her had no idea that she felt the same way too.

"I can't believe this so those dreams were actually my secret wishes? And you well technically me called him a dimwit," said Loralai dazed "you are sure that this is only a 24 hour spell right?"

"Of course," said Rory "but mom, the evil one?"

"You forgot to mention his hotness," said Loralai.

"I didn't think that was important next to his evilness," said Rory as the phone rang "um, where?"

"Dunno you ordered pizza," said Loralai.

"Yeah but I don't remember where I put it," said Rory but the answering machine picked it up.

Emily Gilmore's voice filled the living room "hello Rory, Loralai I just wanted to let you know that Christopher and his girlfriend would be joining us for dinner tomorrow evening and dress extra special that's all see you both soon."

"Thank God we didn't get that," said Loralai "you know what I have realized to forgive him."

"Me too, but just forgive not forget," said Rory.

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THAT CHAPTER GETS UP.


	2. The Dresses

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FREAKLICIOUS 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you really expect us to believe that you switched bodies with your mother?" asked Paris.  Rory, Lane and Paris were at Luke's Diner after school.

"That is the lamest excuse you came up with," said Lane while Jess brought a plate of extra large chilly fries and placed them in the middle of the table.

"But it is so true," said Rory.

"What are you wearing?" asked Lane.

"Emily did say dress extra special," said Paris.

"Where is Tristan taking you?" asked Lane.

"I saw him say something to you in Chemistry," said Paris.

"He said that I was his date to the Langford-Middleton engagement party and that he will pick me up at 6," said Rory as Paris was looking at her like she was really trying to control her laughter "what is it Paris?"

"Nothing," said Paris as both girls shot her a look "okay a Gilmore and DuGray going to one of the most successful unions of year is making a big statement."

"What?" asked Rory as Lane giggled.

"Your grandparents are going to be there," said Paris "the Haydens too, bet you didn't know that Martin Langford and Straub were best friends in Princeton."

"Looks like Tristan is marking his territory," said Lane.

"You two get great pleasure in my discomfort," said Rory.

"Okay you are going to love me," said Loralai sitting in the empty chair.

"What did you do?" asked Rory.

"I went shopping for dresses," said Loralai.

"Oh let us see," said Lane.

"They are back home," said Loralai "I got you one for the engagement party and tonight and I got me an outfit for my date with Luke and for tonight."

"How did you know about the engagement party before us?" asked Lane.

"I called her after Chemistry because I was so freaked out," said Rory "whose car did you take shopping since I had the jeep?"

"Sookie's" said Loralai.

"I have until 6 maybe I help you with make up and stuff," said Lane.

"And you are my ride back to Hartford since I came here in the jeep," said Paris who got a ride from Louise that morning her car was in the shop.

"Lets go I have to give extra credit for myself because of what I found," said Loralai.

"She certainly is excited," said Paris.

~*~Crap Shack~*~

"Lets see them," said Lane.

"These two bags contain the dresses we are going to be wearing today," said Loralai pointing to two garment bags.

"Open the bag," said Rory.

"This is the dress I am going to be wearing," said Loralai unzipping it and revealing the dress "this piece is designed in a halter top fashion the dress in made of maroon velvet with a flax fur hemline because people you wear real fur are icky.  These stunning black open toed black shoes with rhinestone encrusted ankle strap go with this amazing dress as does this maroon rhinestone necklace and earrings.  I'm planning on leaving my hair strait with its ends curled, what do you girls think?"

"Nice speech," said Lane.

"Sweet outfit," said Rory.

"Love it," said Paris.

"Now on to the princess's outfit," said Loralai unzipping the other garment bag "this is a wonderful and colorful piece.  This heavenly turquoise water colored chiffon dress is spaghetti strapped comes with a matching scarf this asymmetrical dress goes with this silver hoop earring and bangle bracelet that goes wonderfully with these silver sandals.  Because of the scarf no necklace is needed, you should put your hair in a princess style."

"Princess style?" asked Paris.

"You know when you take half an inch of hair from both sides of your hair, twist it, and pin it back with a clip," said Lane.

"I think it will go better with this dress," said Rory peaking into one of the other garment bags.

"Rory you were supposed to wait," exclaimed Loralai "fine it would, why can't you wear the same hair style for both nights?"

"Because Loralai Martin Langford was best friends with Straub Hayden in college," said Paris "so they will be there and at dinner tonight."

"Since it has a Hawaiian look to it why don't I wear a flower?" asked Rory.

"Why not?" asked Loralai "it will be cute."

"Okay it's all settled then," said Rory.

"What about the other dresses?" asked Paris.

"Well Luke is taking me to a really cute Italian place outside Hartford, it sort of formal.  I get to see him in the clothes I got him," said Loralai "here is my dress this.."

"I want to narrate the dress," said Lane.

"Go for it," said Loralai.

"I call mine," said Rory.

"Fine," said Loralai.

"This cute black dress gives the classic a twist with the off shoulder straps and the elegant zipper in the front, these black boots and simple diamond pendent with matching earring is a wonderful way to start a relationship," said Lane.

"Not to mention an easy dress to get off at the end of the date," said Rory looking at it.

"Hey if you are implying something, then… okay," said Loralai.

"Mother," exclaimed Rory.

"I'll send Jess here, get Tristan to stay for a movie night you know you want him," said Loralai.

"You are my mother shouldn't you be condoning this?" asked Rory.

"No I'm enjoying this," said Loralai "I stocked up on all the goodies for a movie night, called Tristan and okayed it with him."

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Rory.

"Sweetie this guy is obviously in love with you carpe diem," said Loralai.

"Don't you mean carpe nox or vesprum?" asked Paris as Lane and Loralai looked at her. (A/N I'm sorry if I didn't conjugate Vesper and Nox right I haven't learned them yet.)

"Carpe diem means seize the day, while carpe nox means seize the night and carpe vesprum means seize the evening," said Rory Lane understood while Loralai still looked at them blankly.

"You two have to get ready," said Paris.

~*~Two hours later~*~ 

"I don't want to go," whined Loralai.

"If we are late today of all days grandma will serve us in a platter than the dinner," said Rory.

After the promise of doing laundry for two weeks they got Loralai into the car so they arrived at the Gilmore mansion at 6:52 (Loralai timed them.)

"Ring the bell mom," said Rory.

"No," said Loralai.

"Ring the bell mom," said Rory.

"No," said Loralai.

"Ring the freaking bell mom," said Rory.

"No," said Loralai.

"Ring the freaking bell mom," said Rory.

"No," said Loralai.

"Ring the freaking bell mom," said Rory.

"No," said Loralai.

"Ring the freaking bell mom," said Rory.

"No," said Loralai.

"Fine I'll ring it," said Rory ringing the bell.

The maid opened the door and let them in, hanging their coats on the coat rack they went in.

"Oh my god Richard see if pigs are flying Loralai is on time," said Emily.

"Mom," said Loralai in an annoyed tone.

"Drink Loralai?" asked Richard.

"Merlot," said Loralai.

"Here you go," said Richard handing it to her "Rory since you will be 18 soon here have a martini."

"Oh thank you grandpa," said Rory taking it.

"You are welcome Rory," said Richard.

"Wonder how he knew martinis were my third favorite next to strawberry daiquiris and wine coolers," whispered Rory to Loralai.

"Now when you get drunk and do something stupid I can blame them," said Loralai "did I mention I have wine coolers in the fridge for you and Tristan tomorrow?"

"We are so talking in the car," said Rory.

"Would you two want to share your conversation with us?" asked Emily.

"Sorry grandma this is really good grandpa," said Rory.

"You are going to need more when our guests arrive," said Emily.

"Emily," admonished Richard.

"You girls look stunning tonight especially you Rory I like the flower," said Emily changing the topic.

The doorbell rang once again, "looks like our guests are here," said Richard.

"Emily, Richard, Loralai and Rory good to see you all again," said Francine Hayden.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Hayden," said Rory. 

"We are your grandparents young lady, call us Nana and Papa," said Straub Hayden.

Rory shot her grandparents and Loralai a look they all nodded "okay Papa," said Rory as they hugged her.

"I see Christopher is late once again," said Francine.

"He and Sherry should arrive soon," said Loralai.

"Who is Sherry?" asked Straub.

"Dad's fiancé probably," said Rory.

"Emily you said that Christopher and Loralai were getting back together when were in Martha's Vineyard over the summer what changed in two weeks?" asked Francine.

"I found out that they weren't together two weeks ago," said Emily.

"What did Christopher do this time?" asked Straub.

"We thought that you knew that you knew that Sherry is pregnant," said Rory before Loralai could silence her.

"Oh my," exclaimed Francine sitting on the couch.

"I'm still bitter," whispered Rory to Loralai at the look she was shot "that woman gets under my skin."  Rory went to the drink cart and poured two stiff drinks and handed one to Francine and Straub.

"How can he disgrace us like this?" exclaimed Francine "I'm so sorry for blaming everything on you Loralai for the past 17 years."

"Its okay," said Loralai.

"Rory turned out to be the best of both families," said Richard "there is nothing to be sorry about, Christopher shaped up."

"Getting someone pregnant is not shaping up Richard," said Straub.

The doorbell rang, "I have to lay down," said Francine.

"Rory take Francine to the guest room," said Emily.

"Guys why don't we let Christopher tell us about Sherry's pregnancy," said Loralai and saw that they were going to protest, "if he doesn't until the main course then you bring it up."

"Seems reasonable," said Francine "I just have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll go get them," said Rory going to the front door with a martini in hand.

**I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry I'm really working on updating.**


	3. The Dinner

Hi Guys,

Sorry about not updating. I am now studying in India and don't get Gilmore Girls and all those wonderful WB shows. For now I am going to finish off all my GG stuff, it doesn't matter if I see the show or not since all my stories are AU anyways. Hope none of you are mad or anything.

This one is for Chels, after complaining for a year about not updating anything I got this out as a B-Day present for her. Love ya and miss ya loads Chels. Happy 20th.

FREAKYLICIOUS

****

**Rory walked to the door with a martini in her hand, and opened it to find a dripping Tristan.**

**"What the hell?" exclaimed Rory.**

**"Whatever happened to good old fashioned hospitality?" smirked Tristan.**

**"You are getting water all over the carpet," said Rory huffily.**

**"Aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Tristan.**

**"While you look like a drowned rat?" asked Rory.**

**"I do not look like rat, more like a tiger," said Tristan with an infuriating smirk.**

**"RORY who is at the door?" called Emily Gilmore's voice from the parlor.**

**"Tristan DuGray ma'am," yelled Tristan gliding in through the small opening between Rory and the door, unnecessarily pressing his entire body against her.**

**"Oh my," exclaimed Emily looking at Tristan "what happened Tristan?"**

**"My car broke down and my cell phone batteries ran out, so I was if I may use your phone Mrs. Gilmore," said Tristan.**

**"Do you have a change of clothes in your car?" asked Emily.**

**"Yes ma'am," said Tristan.**

**"Rosa," called out Emily to the maid "fetch an umbrella. Why don't you go get them, so you can be more comfortable and I insist that you have dinner with us."**

**"It would be my pleasure madam, however it is quite unnecessary," said Tristan.**

**Rory rolled her eyes unnoticed by her grandmother, but not Tristan.**

**"I insist," said Emily as Rosa came with the umbrella, Emily handed it to Tristan who promptly left to go get his change of clothes. "Rory could you please show Tristan to your room when he comes back? I am having the guest rooms redone and there is a bathroom in your room."**

**"Sure grandma," said Rory knowing what she was up to.**

**"I will have Rosa make some hot tea, you may take it up to him after you show him to your room," said Emily leaving.**

**Rory stood there draining her martini as Tristan came back "didn't know you drank Mary," said Tristan as he walked back in.**

**Rory shut the door while saying "I need something in my system tonight Tristan, more so now that you are here too." She then walked towards the stairs and wordlessly led him to her room, paused in front of her door to say "one word about the décor and I will chop some vital parts off" and pushed open the door.**

**"Its-er-um-hum-cool?" he tried to say while trying to control his laughter.**

**Rory shot a glare at him "my grandmother thinks this is what girls my age like."**

**"Are you going to stay here while I take off my clothes?" asked Tristan leering at her.**

**"Like you have anything to impress me," shot back Rory, then instantly regretted seeing the evil look in his eyes.**

**"Wouldn't you like to know," said Tristan as he took off the green polo shirt he was wearing, Rory merely raised her eyebrows; however both rose as he continued to take off the wife beater he was wearing. Her mind numbing to the combination of water droplet rolling off velvet like sun kissed skin covering what could only be described as washboard abs. Unknown to her, her breathing because shallow, her lightly glossed lips parted slightly making Tristan suppress a groan of frustration as he zeroed in on in as he was about to take a step forward, "Miss Rory, towel," called the maid from outside the door.**

**"Coming Rosa," said Rory regaining her thoughts as she turned to the door, Tristan took this opportunity to strip of all remaining clothing from his wet body. Rory partially opened the door to get the towel from the maid, some part of her jealous of letting the relatively young maid see Tristan's half clothed form. "Thank you Rosa"**

**"May I have his wet things so I can wash them," asked the maid.**

**"Hold on," said Rory turning with the towel in her hands to see a smirking Tristan in almost all his glory as the wet clothing hid most of his waist. Her eyes widened in shock, Tristan however simply took the towel from her and wrapped it around his waist, handed his wet things to her and walked toward the adjoined bathroom.**

**"Miss Rory," called the maid from the partially open door.**

**"Here they are," said Rory stepping out of the room and handing her the clothes the maid raised one of her eyebrows at the blue silk boxers that lay on top of the clothing handed to her, Rory blushed at the thought of what might be running through the maid's mind.**

**"The tea, and some appetizers, Miss Rory, Mrs. Gilmore wants the both of you to stay here until she calls for you," said the maid as she handed the tray to her and walked off with the wet clothes.**

**"I hate you grandma," muttered Rory as she took the tea things and the miniature quiche, and bite sized sandwiches to the little table with two chairs that is usually in the balcony of her room (A/N I know she doesn't have a balcony but pretend), but were moved into the room due to the rain. She poured the boiling water into the delicate china cups that held the tea bags, and laid out the sugar, honey, lemon, cinnamon and cream. She then proceeded to lay out the appetizers on the provided plates; Tristan watched this as he exited from the bathroom.**

**"How very June Cleaver of you," said Tristan startling her, she whirled around to be greeted with Tristan slipping on his boxers, black silk this time she notice, a pair of khakis over them, much to Rory disappointment she noticed with horror, then a half-sleeve black button down shirt followed by black sandals.**

**"Well if you aren't hungry," started Rory, but was cut off by Tristan saying "not for food." Earning him a delicate blush from Rory, that didn't deter her from retorting "you'll just have to wait until tomorrow then don't you."**

**"Oh, I'll wait alright, the victory is going to taste so much better tomorrow," said Tristan as he lightly dipped his index finger into the honey and delicately ran the finger over her collar bone and then bent down to lick the sticky sweet substance. Rory gasped and pressed forward into him as his tongue caressed the sensitive area, he raised his head up from licking the area clean to look at Rory, body arched into his and her head thrown back in pleasure. She slowly opened her eyes to stare into the lust filled eyes of the man before her and did something that surprised them both. She took his index finger and placed it into her mouth and started sucking on it with excruciating slowness, her eyes never left his through the whole episode, she watched as his eyes became almost black with the desire she stirred in him. Rory felt his arousal as he pressed further into her; she felt a heady sense of power knowing she could do this to Tristan, the king of players. Feeling very evil, she suddenly stopped and said "lets eat, the tea will get cold."**

**Tristan let out a frustrated groan and said "I will get you back for this you know."**

**"I am very much looking forward to it Mr. DuGray," smiled Rory wickedly as she took a sip of her tea and nibbled on a sandwich, the nibbling further hardened his already painful erection.**

**"I can't wait for a time when I shall have you at my mercy, to hold, to dominate, and to do whatever I wish to you. To have you beg for more, to beg for mercy," said Tristan, Rory gasped suddenly feeling like she wanted all those things now, it must have shown in her face because Tristan started to reach for her again, but stopped. "Waiting holds much more pleasure for me right now; after all I had to wait for almost two years."**

**"You bastard," breathed Rory, having never had anyone speak to her like that, yes it was degrading, but it somehow excited her.**

**"You don't know how much of one yet," said in a smoothly sexy yet dangerous voice that sent chills and shivers up her spine then took a finger and gently caressed her from below her earlobe to the top of the valley between her breasts "by this time next week I will have turned my little Mary to a Magdalene."**

**"Miss Rory Mrs. Gilmore wants the both of you to come down for dinner," said Rosa through the door.**

**"We'll be down in a minute," said Tristan as Rory could not formulate a response.**

**"Please kiss me Tristan," said Rory breathlessly.**

**"Wait until tomorrow Rory," said Tristan "now how are you going to introduce me to your grandparents?"**

**"Pardon?" asked Rory not getting what he was saying.**

**"How are you introducing me? A friend from school, the boy I'm dating, or boyfriend? Because Mary, I intend to have all the privileges of a boyfriend," said Tristan.**

**"You want the privileges, you have to face the consequences," said Rory.**

**"Boyfriends it is," said Tristan smirking "go on down, I will be there in a sec."**

**"Why.." started to ask Rory then looked down at the bulge in his and grinned wickedly "if you want me to take care of it," trailed off Rory.**

**"I do," said Tristan leaning in, Rory's eyes widened in shock, she never expected him to agree "tomorrow," and walked off to the bathroom.**

****

Christopher and Sherry were taking off their coats as Rory and Tristan descended down the stairs, Tristan's arm was around her waist and she was explaining the significance of this particular dinner to him.

"So your dad went back to Sherry because she was pregnant, and you "accidentally" told your grandparents?" asked Tristan with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, it wasn't totally an accident," said Rory guiltily "they are here." Christopher and Sherry were ushered into the parlor, soon after Rory and Tristan followed.

"Hi Rory," said Sherry.

"Hi honey," said Christopher getting up of a hug, then sat back down when he realized she didn't break out of Tristan's grasp.

"Hi Sherry, dad," said Rory as she and Tristan sat down on the remaining space next to Lorelei on the couch "you all know Tristan DuGray."

"Yes, I remember him," said Richard "how is your grandfather?"

"Well sir," said Tristan.

"You are Janlan's grandson then?" (Francine) "You are Kyle's boy?" (Straub) asked simultaneously.

"Yes ma'am, sir," said Tristan nodding to each Hayden when he addressed them.

Everyone was making small talk veering off into tangents, when it finally settled on the Langford-Middleton engagement party.

"Are your grandparents going to the party Tristan?" asked Emily "I remember Marianne saying Edward's health is not what it used to be."

"Yes, how are Edward and Marianne? It has been almost two years since we saw them last," said Straub.

"They are well, they settled on an island near Hawaii, mother is glad that it in this hemisphere. You know how grandpa is, adventurous even at this age. Mother is glad she can visit them much more often now that they have retired near Hawaii than the Philippines," said Tristan. "Yes, they are coming for the engagement party, it's the first wedding in this generation for the Langfords, and uncle Martin won't tolerate his only sister and her husband not attending his first grandson's engagement party."

"I can only imagine," said Lorelei, she was ignored like she always is on these occasions. Sherry shifted uncomfortably through out the entire conversation.

"Who are escorting Tristan?" asked Richard.

"I thought you would have already known Mr. Gilmore," said Tristan pretending to be quizzical and looked at Rory "you haven't told them yet?"

"I side tracked honey," said Rory intertwining her hand into his "I am sorry that I neglected to tell you all that Tristan and I have decided to make our relationship exclusive."

"Oh wonderful," breathed Emily "you really should have told us sooner Rory."

"I am extremely happy for you both," said Francine "wedding bells seem to be in the air lately." (A/N I know that they are only 17, who thinks about marriage at that, but these people look at every match as a business and society match so that is why I put that in sorry if offends anyone.)

Sherry gasped thinking 'they are only seventeen.'

"We would have made it official, but…" started Rory looking at Tristan, only he could see the mischievous twinkle in her eye, well him and Lorelei.

"But I decided that we should wait for at least two more years," said Tristan earning the approval of both grandmothers.

"What are your plans for the future son?" asked Straub.

"Yale business school of course," said Tristan "but at the moment Rory wants to go to Harvard, so we have to see, I would rather that she goes to Yale. Long distance relationships take work, and time is important in college." He of course squeezed her fingers together to assure her, this was for the benefit of her grandparents.

"Excuse me," exclaimed Sherry Christopher tried to calm her down to no avail "you are only seventeen, how can you be talking about engagement, and marriage before you even finish high school? What gives you the right to make decisions for Rory? That is just a bit too dominating, and Lorelei how could you let her be in a relationship in which, she can't even go to college of her choice?"

"Excuse me, what I do with my life is none of your concern, and you can't tell my mother how to raise me," started Rory "as far as my relationship with my boyfriend is concerned it is between him and me, he has his opinions and I have mine. Any decisions we make on our lives will be discussed between us, if we have a difference of opinion then we discuss it in closed quarters not in front of the entire family."

"I was just concerned," started Sherry only to be cut off by Rory hotly saying "what gives you the right to be concerned?"

"You know that she going to be your stepmother Rory," said Christopher, gasps broke out.

Tristan grabbed Rory's arm so she doesn't say anything she might regret later.

"Okay then, this has been too much fun, I have to go to work early tomorrow. Thank you mother for the wonderful dinner, sorry to skip desert, I will drop Tristan off at his house since he hasn't called in for a ride yet," said Lorelei getting up "it was very nice to meet you again Straub and Francine, I hope to see you both soon."

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, thank you for the lovely dinner, nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Hayden. Congratulations Mr. Hayden, and Miss. Tinsdale," said Tristan smoothly before ushering Rory out who said "thank you for dinner grandma; we will see you all tomorrow."

_"That was very interesting," said Lorelei driving Tristan home._

_"To say the least," said Tristan "I am not really a dominating…" Lorelei silenced him with a wave of her hand._

_"I know Tristan, you were only doing it for their benefits," said Lorelei "if I didn't trust you I wouldn't leave you alone with my daughter tomorrow night at our house."_

_"MOTHER," exclaimed Rory "you are supposed to be the one who condemns anyone that has designs on my virtue."_

_"Well I like this one," said Lorelei "here you go Tristan, home."_

_"Thanks Lorelei," he said then turned to Rory "6 pm be ready, what color dress are you wearing?"_

_"Why?" asked Rory as Lorelei blurted out "red."_

_"You will see tomorrow," said Tristan leaving._

"I really like this one," said Lorelei pulling out of the driveway.

"You can't leave me alone with him," blurted out Rory as soon as her mom got out of the driveway.

"Why not?" asked Lorelei, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Do you want to become a grandmother at 35?" asked Rory "because that is exactly what is going to happen."

"Not if you don't want it to," said Lorelei.

"But I want it too, and that is what scares me," said Rory "I really want it to."

"Then let it happen," said Lorelei "Tristan know what he is doing, he even asked me permission to sleep with you."

"WHAT?" yelled Rory.

"Don't yell I'm right here," said Lorelei.

"I can't believe he did that," said Rory.

"Of course not, I was just kidding."

Rory glared at her "not funny."

"Yes it was, don't worry about it. If you don't want it to happen it won't."


End file.
